User talk:Toacervax
—The CBW Community Team Re: Umm, what do you mean? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer OHHH, an Infobox? You find them here Category:Information Templates and all you do is copy them and enter the information after =. For example: Would be: You can do this for a lot of things, from Characters to Tools to Species to Locations. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Links It's not very hard, whenever i want to add a link, I type in these brackets arond the text, and it will automatically link to it. say I wanted to link to a page like "Elemental power", I type in Elemental power and it will come out like this: Elemental power. if you want to link to a page where the name isn't the same as the text you're linking it from, then you would type this in: A list of elements. just be sure that the text you want to appear on the page is after the vertical line "|" so it will appear like this A list of elements You're welcome, feel free to ask if you have any more questions. CombatRoboticPrototype11 23:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I shall... As soon as I finish the mound of other stories to read... :P J97Auditore 00:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Story help request Sure. What exactly would you like advice about? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) alot of stuff tht u guys do on thiss site HI ITS ME :D PLZ HELP ME dude idk how to use all of this because it is getting me so damn confused and it is hard 4 me to do it. can u at least dmake a vid about it or so? darn well u on skype yet? ok....................Sniperray213 20:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) rgeSniperray213 20:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) okSniperray213 20:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ill do it laterSniperray213 21:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Have you started writing your story yet, may I ask? Because if it's posted here on Custom BIONICLE Wiki, I could look over it and tell you what I think. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) yeah what's up buddeh!OonieCacola 23:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I have read RotF, and it is epic! How often do you think you will add to it?OonieCacola 23:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) cool, I think that writing the stories are easier than making the vids, jusOonieCacola 23:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC)t don't stress yourself! yipee! I'll see you then (well sorta)OonieCacola 23:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Your story is Reign of the Founders, correct? If so, what exactly do you want me to do to help improve it? Do you want feedback or me to actually help you in writing it? --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Of course you may. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 21:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I noticed you left a similar message on 's talk page, asking if you could use his Nightwatcher character. Just so you know, TheSlicer has retired from his life on CBW and gone totally inactive now (so he doesn't visit or respond to messages that much) and due to matters in his real life, his web-browsing has been exceptionally limited, and CBW is one of the sites he can't access. So just bear in mind you may not get an answer from him in a LONG time. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 21:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) what page do u post ur mocs up?Sniperray213 22:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I added that notice, not CB. It means that the grammar and organization skills must be improvised, that's all. The Manual of Style and layout guide should help. damn tht is gonna be super hardSniperray213 01:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem, Toacervax. Here is an award you can proudly display on your user page. Dude! Reign of the Founders is looking more awesome by the second, keep it up!OonieCacola 03:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll read it over to check. For the most part, yes. However, I noticed consistent use of the word "artefact", a typo of "artifact". Also, chapter 7 needs a lot of work. Also, I noticed you used Nightwatcher in your story without TheSlicer's permission. I ask that you remove him, please, unless you can get Slice to allow you to (unlikely, since Slice is long-inactive). Just a note. As Requested: Advice Concerning Reign of the Founder Sorry for taking so long to get back to you; I've been rather busy, and haven't been able to find the time to, and maybe I even procrastinated a teensy bit, but I'm sure you understand. ;-) Anyways, I glanced over Reign of the Founders, and it seems to have quite a bit of potential. Decent plot, and the writing, although nothing more than average, is at least acceptable. But I don't want to take up anymore time than necessary, so I'll skip ahead to two very major and obvious problems that will need fixing as quickly as possible. The first is your story's horrible grammar. Now, I don't want to be harsh or cause offense (honestly, I do not), but really, people don't even bother trying to read a story that, at first glance, resembles a heap of poorly-written text messages constructed by a total newbie. You need to pay much, much more attention to diligently following the basic grammar laws (or rules, or guidelines, or whatever you call them). I won't bother listing these laws, as they are locaated in numerous places and you should be able to find them for youself. (By the way, you might find this webpage rather useful: 7 Grammar Mistakes That Make You Look Dumb.) I repeat myself: Good grammar is essential to the success of any story, including yours. The second major problem I mentioned is also obvious: sloppy formatting. This is somewhat harder to remedy and requires a bit of explanation, as follows. First, I'll define 'formatting' as it is used by myself. 'Formatting' is the mechanical layout, structure, and overall graphic appearance of a written work. Simple, right? Let's take a look at the following passage from Reign of the Founders: ---- "Hello!?" He called out, worried he was the only one left. To his relief a couple of groans resounded throughout the shattered castle. Oh thank Mata nui! He thought I’m not the only one! With new strength he got up and half limped half sprinted down the corridor. He needed to make sure his friends were ok. Though if he had stayed he might have seen something. The smallest movement. Followed by a growl as red glowing eyes opened, and a monster returned to the living. ---- Now I'm going to fix grammar problems, adjust a few very minor things, and then re-format the same passage using the technique most commonly used here at Custom BIONICLE Wiki, which features double-spaced, non-indented paragraphs. ---- "Hello!?" he called out, worried that he was the only one left. To his relief, a couple of groans resounded throughout the shattered castle. Oh, thank Mata Nui! he thought. I’m not the only one! With new strength, he got up and half limped, half sprinted down the corridor. He needed to make sure his friends were okay... Had he had stayed, he might have seen something. The smallest movement. Followed by a growl as red glowing eyes opened, and a monster returned to the living. ---- Which passage looks better? It's obvious, right? ;-) Now, as I said before, I don't want to take up all your time, so I'll desist. If you want more advice or information, I suggest you check out CBW's Manual of Style and Layout Guide and/or talk to some of our experienced authors, such as , , and . Hope my advice helped you out, and if I offended you in any way, I apologize with the utmost sincerity. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Oh, and welcome to Custom BIONICLE Wiki! (You're new here, right? If not, please forgive me.) what's up what's up dude! Hope everythings going ok with you. btw, what's going on with RotF? I saw you were making some gramatical changes and edited some of the chapters, so I went ahead and made some of my own. Anyways I hope you're doing well!OonieCacola 05:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I actually was considering posting Cacola sometime soon, but besides that, I have about 3 vids ready for posting to youtube in Feb. and working on more! Oh yeah, can't wait for the next chapters!OonieCacola 02:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Invited You have been invited. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 04:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go. You may add your name to the list,a nd this template to your page. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 04:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ~ He its been a very long time since we have talked last. i really need help with the thngs your doing on this site because i have been mostly inactive here :(